


【丞紬】〈那些共度與分離的時光〉

by faline23004



Series: A3！短篇 [19]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faline23004/pseuds/faline23004
Summary: 輪迴前世今生的丞與紬。





	【丞紬】〈那些共度與分離的時光〉

**Author's Note:**

  * For [太陽狼sunwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%E5%A4%AA%E9%99%BD%E7%8B%BCsunwolf).

> ＊冬組首次公演〈天使的哀歌〉劇情衍伸  
＊（2019太陽狼生日賀文）

腦袋裡總是有幾個人的身影，模糊不清，可是每每出現又會讓他的心跳擾人的不停。

紬一開始以為是小時候媽媽時常告訴自己的睡前故事，可在母親一臉困惑的否認了許多次後，他開始覺得那或許是上輩子的事――特別是身邊有一個臭臉的同學，每每在聽見談論夢境內容時眼睛一亮，卻在發現自己的敘述殘缺不堪、還需要仰賴他補缺完善時眼神不善，偏偏每次補充的內容都能夠讓自己感覺到「正是如此」的心情後，紬就更加相信那是自己前世的經歷，且身旁還有一個曾與自己共度一生的人。

「原來我跟小丞上輩子就已經在一起了啊。」

「噗！」剛踢完足球、仰頭灌下涼水的丞立刻彎下腰噴出了水，「什、什麼在一起啊！」

「不是嗎？」紬點了點頭，相當肯定似地說：「那你怎麼會知道的這麼清楚？」

因為失禮噴出口中的水而尷尬了半天的丞，似乎被一股無形的壓力掐住了喉嚨一樣，哽著半天說不出一句話；在紬彷彿又要再說一次「你還沒回答我是不是因為我們上輩子就在一起才知道得這麼清楚」時，丞連忙摀住了他的嘴巴，勉強地答道：「我覺得只是我想的內容剛好都符合你的感覺吧。」

「是這樣嗎？」年幼的紬還沒有長大後能夠揣摩人心的本事，雖然覺得自己小夥伴的回答有哪裡不對卻也說不上來，只能懵懵懂懂的點了點他可愛的小腦袋，順著丞的心意開啟別的話題；可回家以後，紬卻沒有如每日固定的習慣先和札比玩上一會兒，而是跑進了房間坐到書桌前、拿出筆記本和原子筆，一個字一個字的刻下他記得的內容――他還特意分了兩個顏色，藍色的是自己想到的，綠色是丞協助補充的。他想著，雖然寫故事不是他的夢想也並非他的志願，可總有一天自己能夠整理好這些似是而非的事，長大後或許還能跟丞一起回味；畢竟成年後，人可能不會再急著要成為大人，卻不可能不看童話故事了吧？

紬一面這麼想著，一面趕忙將記得的部分記錄下來，寫完之後還不忘檢查了一遍、確認自己目前記得的部分沒有疏漏後，才微笑著將小本子收到抽屜裡；做完了一連串的動作，他才發現札比在一旁睜著萌萌無辜大眼睛委屈的看著自己，再確認了時間，居然不聲不響已過了兩個半小時。

「抱歉啊讓札比你久等了，想玩什麼呢？丟球好嗎？接著，我們一起讀讀關於天使的故事？」

「嗷嗚！」

追趕跑跳的活動時間結束後，紬溫柔地給札比擦了擦腳爪、摸了摸牠的腦袋後一起在客廳的小地毯上打滾；一人一狗快樂的翻了幾圈後才坐直了身軀，撈起放在一旁茶几上的書本，低聲細語的念起了文字描述。「貞潔的米迦勒是伊甸園守護者，維護上帝的統治權也對抗神的仇敵；而正義的拉斐爾行使治癒的神跡，是第二天的支配天使與伊甸園生命之樹的守護者，具有幸福的形象，不僅治癒人的疾苦、更包括人的信仰以及諾亞建造方舟的知識與技巧……」

✾✾✾  
隔了幾日，丞抱著足球到了月岡家。

熟悉的長輩和他打了招呼，說是紬帶著難得鬧騰的札比先去溜了一圈、應該一會兒就會回來讓他先上樓等著；丞熟門熟路的進了平日裡玩鬧和一起寫作業的空間，正想著是不是乾脆到庭院裡去幫奶奶澆花，卻看見一本先前從未見過的筆記本。丞歪了歪腦袋，平日裡甚少浮現的好奇心此刻悄悄冒了頭，忍不住湊上前去、想瞧瞧裏頭是什麼內容；丞也事先想好了，若是日記的話就立刻闔上、一眼也不瞧，可若是什麼札比的塗鴉，他肯定是要嘲笑紬一番的。

哪裡知道打開第一頁，丞就像被下了定身咒一樣，懷裡抱著的足球也「咚」的一聲砸響了紬房內的木頭地板。

是他們，也不是他們。上輩子的拉斐爾和米迦勒，最後到底是沒有在一起的。堅持要和人類戀愛的米迦勒，以及苦勸無果的拉斐爾，只有最後的惋惜與輕嘆；米迦勒是早知如此的隨風消散，拉斐爾則是在送走了摯友後苦熬了一段時間，最終選擇下凡從頭開始體驗一回人類的生活――幸運的是，落點正巧在轉世的米迦勒旁邊。可是米迦勒什麼也不記得，只記得這輩子的名字「月岡紬」，和一些說不清道不明的片段回憶，還將之當作夢境；拉斐爾僅能夠偶作提點、試圖喚醒對方的記憶，然而對方除了傻不隆咚的表情之外，就沒能再想起什麼。拉斐爾時常思索，一般天使對於失去朋友，真的會如同他一般疼痛難忍嗎？或者只是，因為無論是天上地下，一開始陪伴在自己身邊的人就是對方，所以才會有靈魂心神都被割裂的痛楚？

丞啪地把筆記本放回了原本的地方，先是蹲下身子把有氣無力彈著的足球攬進懷中，接著將球與發脹的腦袋一同環抱入膝。

還沒擁有哇哇大哭的小嬰兒時，住在同一社區的媽媽便時常相約會面，等到兩個孩子生了出來，就更是親近的輪流或一起照看；而當丞首次被抱到紬的身邊，那張白白嫩嫩的臉沒有因為陌生的夥伴而小嘴一癟、而是露出溫暖可愛的笑容和伸出短胖圓潤的指頭，咿呀嗚啊的和自己打招呼。那畫面一瞬間就將丞帶回了拉斐爾和米迦勒的初識。  
一樣是兩個粉粉肉肉的小胖墩，卻因為已經知曉許多道理，所以兩人皆是故作老氣橫秋地遞出友好的善意。可即便是天使，也還是小孩，兩個小人兒端了半天的架子，聊沒兩句就覺得難得找到一個投契的夥伴、便拉著對方到處走呀走的，走到了成為大天使以後也依舊不改。恐怕也正因為如此，面對屢勸不聽的米迦勒，知曉對方性格的拉斐爾也只能在最後抱著米迦勒那意念消失的白羽……  
所以作為天使，受限的太多，是不是也不夠快樂呢？

那麼就假裝一切都不是真的吧，丞想。丞決定，既已經來到了地面陪伴身為人的米迦勒，那麼除了他自己履行身為拉斐爾應盡的義務之外，就忘記自己「天使」的身分；在紬提及的時候可以簡單的聊上似真若假的曾經，但再也不要主動提醒，也不需要為了米迦勒記不住甚至想不起來而感到不悅或對他發脾氣了。

畢竟天使與人的界線問題，這次可不僅僅是在米迦勒身上而已了。

✾✾✾  
紬今天和丞約好了要一起吃頓晚飯。

雖然出了社會，但兩個人住的地方還是相當近的，步行約五分鐘就能到的距離，卻因為就職地點不同而無法一起返家、還是各自挑選方便上班的路線――就在加油站旁邊的公寓、以及踏出門過個馬路便能抵達所有家教所在地的大型車站，對兩人的吸引力著實遠遠超過和從小看到大的熟悉面孔近乎二十四小時相對，唯一的缺失就是如果要喝酒聊天沒人肯去對方的家裡暫住一晚、寧可選擇約在外頭碰面後「公平」的走差不多的路程返回各自的住處。

在從和家教相約的速食店離開並前往居酒屋的路上，紬翻出了一本邊角因為長時間的頻繁翻動而略起毛邊的小冊子――這當然不是兒童時期的那一本，而是它的第五或六個兄弟了。因為紬秉持著想起了就立刻記錄的準則，所以總是攜帶著輕薄的本子，相較於一本足以記錄所有「故事」的本子，他寧可帶著輕便的筆記，既不會一搞丟成千古恨、也不會在想思索時因為放在家裡什麼也做不了。紬靠著電車的門邊，一手在包裡摸索著筆，一手則小心緩慢地用拇指翻到上一回待續的頁面，然後在搖晃的波浪中寫下了方才想起的片段；完成之後，在等待筆跡乾涸的同時，紬將夾在裏頭的信封打開、拿出其包裹著的信紙，讀完了上頭的內容後，紬便翻找了一陣、隨即將紙張夾進與自己記錄相似的地方，等著回到家回信完畢後，再找不易傷害紙張也不會隨易剝落的塗膠將信黏上去保存紀錄。  
是的，紬有了一個筆友，一個只肯用電腦打字列印出的信件回應他的筆友。

一開始是紬試著在不記名的網站上發布了一些夢境的故事，接著有一個ID是「天鵝絨王子」的人回覆、詢問可不可以根據他的內容書寫同人作品；為了這個請求，紬還先在推特上找了找同人的定義，接著才半微妙半好奇的答應了。從那天開始，網站上便多了天鵝絨王子與問題學生家教的站內通信，而紬的網站則沒有再更新、轉為與天鵝絨王子的相互討論；說也奇怪，每回看見對方自稱為同人文的信件，紬都會有強烈的既視感，以至於他每次都懷疑對方莫不是小時候便熟知自己故事的青梅竹馬――但想想丞的性格實在是取不出「天鵝絨王子」這樣有些羞恥的暱稱，紬便暫時安慰自己可能只是個對天使故事非常有興趣、同時也非常投入在自己的夢境裡，所以才能創造出近乎真實的故事。

姑且不論對方是誰，紬都覺得有一種微妙的指引，暗示著他將這些故事寫下來。緊跟著洶湧出車站的人潮，紬搖搖晃晃地跟著下了電車、並順著推擠的力量刷了票卡出站，一面走到與丞約好會合的地點等待對方；站定並發送LIME通知丞自己的所在位置與一旁的明顯招牌免得對方在人群中費心尋找後，紬再次思索自己想到一半的問題，自己的行為與其說是紀錄，或許更像是提醒自己不要忘記。

但為什麼不能忘記？小時候和札比一起讀過的天使介紹就未曾在自己腦海裡留下印象、也不覺得特別需要記住，甚至讀完時內心還對部分的敘述忍俊不禁的笑了出來，可是為什麼這些一件又一件的小事卻覺得絕對不能夠再忘記呢？

等等，不能夠「再」忘記？為什麼是「再」呢？

「つむ！這裡！」

✾✾✾  
沒有第一時間制止自己在大街上喊出「つむ」的紬顯然相當奇怪。

丞看著盯著菜單發呆的紬，無奈地嘆了口氣，隨即略帶歉意地向店員笑了笑、點了紬一定會喜歡的餐點後，抽出對方手中的菜單，便將手中的菜單交還服務員的手中。

說起來，丞最近其實相當的忙碌。在米迦勒愛上了人間的女子並為其犧牲時，拉斐爾雖然對他說「你不僅無法變回天使，連存在都要消失了」，但一切並不是全然無法挽回。一開始拉斐爾對米迦勒是否能重回天界並不抱期望，可他發現米迦勒的記憶在逐漸恢復時，便隱約察覺這一次的人界體驗或許就是對米迦勒的懲罰；當米迦勒完成這一世理應完成的事，或許就能回到天界，重新取回天使的身分。畢竟能在消散的最後還說出「我並沒有變得不幸」的米迦勒，遠比自己更有天使心懷愛意的特質，而當時失去心愛之人與好朋友的自己，也應該善加發揮自身治癒一切的使命，給所有人一個幸福的機會――既然米迦勒將他的幸福分享給了人間的女子，那麼自己將米迦勒的幸福還給他，自己也能夠得到快樂。

原先僅是一年回去處理一次累積事務的丞開始頻繁的往返人間與天界。第一次回去較長時間時，梅塔特隆還驚訝的問他「該不會是待在人間久了導致辦事速度變慢？還是已經膩了下凡的生活？人界的體驗有這麼糟嗎？需要天使們注意什麼嗎？」在丞無奈的簡單解釋之後，梅塔特隆便笑著讓他去找烏列爾，說是拉斐爾肯定會有收穫。先將回來後又增加的公務完成一定進度，他便去叨擾了當時對米迦勒既難過又生氣的烏列爾；聽見拉斐爾的來意，烏列爾便點了點頭，說是因為米迦勒代替了那名人類女子，所以暫時成為人類的米迦勒便在他的管轄內。

「暫時？」

「你一定也知道了吧，不然怎麼會回來呢？」

一口一口將眼前的晚餐餐點送入口中，丞發現在自己神遊的期間，紬也依然不知道在想些什麼，和自己一模一樣、僅是機械式的將食物吞嚥入腹。不知道對方思索內容的丞，在內心默默的規畫起接下來需要做的事。按照烏列爾的說法，他會確保米迦勒在人間不會遇到過多的意外，但能否讓米迦勒提早回到天界，則要拜託拉斐爾；由拉斐爾觀察米迦勒在人間的一言一行，特殊的善行與凡人相同一樣可以被累積，除了好人好報之外、提早回想起自己身為天使的職責也能夠限縮懲罰的時間。

正因為如此，擅長使用機械的丞才會放下尊嚴的使用「天鵝絨王子」之名，以小小作弊的方式提醒紬、試圖喚醒紬各種天界回憶。他既擔心紬會發現一直已來和他交流的人是自己，卻又微微的埋怨對方至今遲遲未發現，最不甘的是僅能這樣提示而無法再做些什麼的自己；畢竟即便他再如何希望紬和自己一起回到天界，可他也明白紬需要明白自己不應該過度涉入人界、偶爾的心軟需要被克制，因此直接的坦白或過多的說明，都不是仍然懷有拉斐爾職責的丞會做的。

但一切的禁止事項，也無法阻擋丞內心對於紬、或說是拉斐爾對於米迦勒的複雜情感，以及希望對方早日回到自己與夥伴身邊的心情。

✾✾✾  
面對學生不知道是第幾次提出相同問題的紬，有些頭疼的揉了揉太陽穴。若不是脾氣較為溫和，紬覺得能夠勝任教師的人都相當了不起，不僅要有相當的學識――他無意誇讚自己，但除了有一定的知識儲備量，還要有容易被學生喜歡的性格特質、能夠和學生談心並在限度內保守祕密不告知家長、以及知道如何處理學生的各式問題同時不發怒或煩躁，著實是有相當的難度。整體而言，他覺得自己處理得相當不錯，但偶爾還是會不明白自己怎麼偏偏就選擇了家教的職業。

可這些都不是現在的他最為苦惱的事情。

那一天和丞吃飯前想到的問題，為什麼是「不能夠『再』忘記」一點，他至今都還沒想通。不過，天使的夢境近日出現的機率與過去雖然差不了多少，但突然浮現腦海的天使回憶卻突然增加了。有時是像現在上課至一半時突然闖入腦海、有時是搭車的半途快要到站前伴隨著進站提示音響起，雖不至於影響日常生活，卻讓紬偶爾開始會和自己的回憶混淆，因為他不再單純覺得那僅僅是自己的夢境、而是兩者皆為曾經親身經歷與現正體會的人生。

天使該說是人生嗎？還是天使生呢？紬因為有些不合時宜的輕笑出聲，只得趕忙擺擺手，讓寫著練習題的學生重新將注意力放回習題本上。

如果都是自己經歷過的事，那麼也就說得通為什麼自己會感覺「不能夠再忘記」。紬向來認為經歷過的都值得被記憶，就像他曾看過的一部知名動畫曾說過：「曾經發生過的事情不會忘記，只是暫時想不起來而已。」 因此，能夠記得的事情他都盡量避免遺忘，除了隨時記憶這對他而言算是意義非凡的夢境的筆記本外，紬也會寫日記，偶爾翻看都能感受到這一遭人生的體驗有多特別與值得紀念。

這一遭人生？

紬這次小心的沒有發出聲音，但是彎起的嘴角顯示他對自己的略感無奈。是的，除了不斷出現的事件之外，那些彷彿不是人類、或說是猶如歷盡滄桑的話語，也是他近來備感困惑的一點。雖說身為家教，用詞本來就會注意避免太通俗或流行，可也不會說出這種彷彿奶奶等長輩才會說出的勸告話語，更不應該以一種上帝視角來發言。  
不斷在忙碌的夾縫間思索的他結束了該名學生的課堂後，又前往另一名學生的家；授課結束時，因為是當天最後一名學生，紬便不吝花一些時間和學生稍微聊聊、順帶培養一下感情。面對傾訴戀愛煩惱的孩子，紬忍不住回應「喜歡上人類不是不幸的事情啊」，讓原先隱隱啜泣的學生停下抽咽，滿臉疑問的說：「當然不是啊老師！而且我喜歡的也不是人偶或是動物啊？但喜歡上那個人，會不會是不幸呢？」

「當然不會，就算是天使愛上人類，也不會不幸的！」  
脫口而出的瞬間，紬自己反而比學生先愣住，紛湧而至的回憶與心緒讓他幾乎要聽不清學生笑中帶淚的「老師您人真好，還用天使來安慰我」。

紬，不，是米迦勒，全部都想起來了。

✾✾✾  
剛從天界回來的丞，收到了紬共進消夜的邀約。

丞並不會好奇紬怎麼會突然想要和他吃飯，源於他們兩人時常突然有空、卻又不想一個人在家單獨喝酒時，便會呼喚最好差遣的青梅竹馬；只不過附加了一句「有事要問你」，讓丞有些摸不清發生了什麼事。

但有再多的疑問，還不如直接當面解決。丞毫不猶豫地回覆了「好」之後，便立刻前往紬提供的地點。到了會面處，紬一語不發的往店家的方向前進，不明就裡的丞只得隨時注意、避免跟丟的緊緊踩著紬的後腳跟步行；進了店面後，聽著一反常態的紬要了包廂，丞內心便浮上一個猜測，一個他期盼已久，卻又有些近鄉情怯的猜測。

「たーちゃん。」

面對意料之外的稱呼，丞先是停頓了一秒，接著神色一黯，但還是強打精神的說道：「說了不要在外面這樣喊我吧？」

「現在只有我們兩個人啊，」紬一面往兩人的杯裡傾注餐廳免費供應的冰麥茶，一面若無其事的說道：「或是你更希望我換一個稱呼，拉斐爾？」

「咳、咳咳！」

「所以你一直什麼都記得？」

「怎麼不說說你是怎麼想起來的？」

「這就要問從小就裝傻、不承認上輩子認識還寫同人文的天鵝絨王子囉？」

「你還真的什麼都知道了……」

於是丞便從最前頭說起。中間送上來的酒菜不知不覺都涼了，可兩個人的心底卻隨著話題逐漸變的溫熱；分不清楚是因為當人類當的太久了、或者是重拾過往的喜悅著實不問身分，即便沒有酒精沁入心肺帶來的灼燒感，他們依舊感受到彼此比以前更為貼近、也更能夠感受到對方潛藏的感情。望進對方的眼底，丞深吸了一口氣，說出自己為何沒有選擇在天界等待而是到了人間的原因，藉機向紬表達了自己一直沒有表達的心意，也說出了自己希望能夠一直在一起的心願。

「我不知道那時候你有沒有聽見，但我覺得能夠守護心愛的人的你了不起。」

「所以，你是來守護我的嗎？」

「是啊。」

「嚴格地說，我對那名女子的愛並不是要佔有她的愛，做的一切也真的只是希望她幸福。」紬站起身，傾身彎向桌子另一頭的丞，輕輕的吻了對方的面頰後微笑著坐回了自己的位子。「喜歡上人類不一定會不幸，對吧，拉斐爾？」

「米迦勒你……」

「至少這次我們誰都不用擔心和人類談戀愛回不去了，對吧？」

說不過對方的丞，只得模仿對方幾秒前的動作，但這次親吻落下的地方換了位置；柔柔的呼息交錯摩娑間，兩名天使低低的交換了旁人無法理解的愛語承諾。

「那就請拉斐爾你再次迎接我的靈魂，一起回去吧？」

「……真是拿你沒辦法啊。」

✾✾✾  
「你要再一次開始演戲了嗎。」

「……」

「不會又逃跑了吧。」

「我……」

「到底是怎麼樣。」

「……我不會，再逃避了。不願意再逃避了，我想…」

「……」 

此生久違相逢的高遠丞與月岡紬，還不知道過去的他們一起經歷了什麼、也不知道未來重歸另一身分時會對此刻做出什麼評價――但無法質疑的是，無論如何，他們都無法、也不會離開對方身邊太久。  
那些共度與分離的時光，他們始終在一起。

**Author's Note:**

> ✦註釋1：紬看過的一部知名動畫曾說過「曾經發生過的事情不會忘記，只是暫時想不起來而已。」出自《神隱少女》錢婆婆。  
✦註釋2：最後段落的丞與紬對話內容出自《A3！》冬組〈再一次，從這裡出發〉第一部主線劇情第三話。
> 
> ＊本文故事時間線：A3！〈天使的哀歌〉中天界的拉斐爾與米迦勒→本文加油站站員丞與家教老師紬（丞保有天使的記憶，紬事後回想起，兩人一起回到天界）→A3！裡演員丞與演員紬（丞紬皆是選擇封印記憶下凡體驗人生的天使，重新經歷A3！原故事劇情並出演自己天使時期的故事）


End file.
